First Kiss
by Fiery Pixie Stik
Summary: Heero and Quatre share their first kiss. Mindless fluff Review if you'd like.


Just some fluff. I wrote it on a whim last night. I hope you enjoy it! (P.S. I don't own Gundam Wing.) Also, this is shounen ai, boy/boy love. If you don't like that, please don't read this. You have been warned, so if you flame me I will report you

He watched the blonde from across the room. Quatre was looking out the window into the backyard. He was smiling for some reason… Maybe because Trowa was outside? Quatre turned to look at him and he turned away.

"What are you thinking about Heero?" he asked, leaning on the window sill.

_Your lips…_

"Nothing," he replied, crossing his arms. He leaned farther back in his chair and let his eyes close. Quatre made an amused noise.

"Concentrating pretty hard on nothing," he said. Heero sighed heavily and ignored him. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"I'm not hiding," Heero retorted.

"You're sitting in a chair in the dark corner of the room," Quatre pointed out playfully.

"It's… peaceful up here. Quiet," Heero returned.

"A place to think?" Quatre asked.

"Yes," Heero said, falling into the trap. He opened his eyes again and glared at Quatre who was smiling at him. "What were you smiling at?"

"You," Quatre answered.

"When you were looking out the window," Heero specified.

"The answer's still the same," Quatre said.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"I smiled, when I noticed you were here with me," Quatre said.

"Why?"

"What were you thinking?" Quatre asked, changing the subject.

"I wasn't."

"Just staring at me then?" Quatre teased. Heero sighed again and stood up. "Don't get angry, I'm just teasing."

"What are you doing up here?" Heero asked accusingly.

"The same as you," Quatre said, looking back out the window.

"And what is that?" Heero asked, unsure of what Quatre was trying to get at.

"It's nothing," Quatre said mockingly. Heero remained expressionless. A few moments passed by before either of them spoke again.

"I was thinking…" Heero began.

"About what?" Quatre asked. As he turned to face Heero's corner, he nearly fell over. Heero was standing right in front of him. "…Heero…" Quatre whispered nervously, staring at the taller boy. Heero grabbed his wrist, and his gaze moved to that hand. When he looked back at Heero, their noses were touching. He was staring into Heero's eyes and their lips had connected. He released the breath he had been holding and let his eyes fall closed.

"I'm leaving," Heero said softly, turning away from Quatre.

"I've waited," Quatre said as Heero reached the door. Heero furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His fingertips slid off the handle and he just stood staring at the floor. Quatre didn't offer anything more, and went back to staring out the window.

"What about… Trowa?"

"That's of no consequence," Quatre growled.

"Aren't you two-"

"If you were so concerned about that, then why did you kiss me?"

"You asked what I was thinking," Heero said, turning around.

"I didn't ask for a demonstration," Quatre said, looking at Heero from the corner of his eye. Heero couldn't think of anything justifiable to say so he stayed silent. All he could do was wait for Quatre to continue. "I care a great deal for Trowa, but we will never be lovers."

"Why?"

"We are not in love," Quatre said, as though it were so simple to understand.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way," Heero commented, earning a glare from the blonde once again.

"Then why did you kiss me if you were so worried about Trowa?" Quatre asked, bringing them back into silence. An angry tear slid down his cheek. "How dare you kiss me when you plan to leave me here in pieces Heero? When you think to betray your friendship with Trowa by doing so."

"I needed to feel your lips," Heero whispered, walking quickly over to the boy. He grabbed his shoulders roughly, slamming his lips unto Quatre's once again. "Because I would have risked it if you had asked me to stay," Heero murmured into his ear. Another tear escaped Quatre's eye, but one of shock, one of happiness.

"Stay," Quatre pleaded softly. Heero leaned back to look into his eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Don't leave me now. I don't know if I could-" But he was cut short by Heero's mouth upon his own once again. A silent promise that he would stay as long as Quatre wanted him.


End file.
